Italy's Diary
by elisalizzbeth
Summary: A character Diary for Italy. Probs wont contain romance. For fun really! Enjoy! :
1. Entry 1

Hallo Diary!

I'm Italy and my best friends are Germany and Japan! I like pasta and pizza! In my free time I like to make white flags and eat pasta! When I'm older I want to be as big and strong as my best, best, best friend Germany! I also want to see my brother Romano more and get him to meet Germany! I think that they could be best friends!

Today I went to Getmany's house and had a picnic with him and Japan! I made pasta, Japan made rice balls and Germany had put out sausage. It was delicious. Germany told me not to eat too much but I did and I was sick all over him. I don't think he was very happy! After I got cleaned up we played Marco Polo and tig! Then we played a really complicating card game. It was called 'Go Fish'. I didn't understand it at all, so I watched!

Tomorrow there is a world meeting in Germany so he let me stay at his house. He gave me you to write in so I don't get bored! Me and Getmany are going to be best friends forever!

Italy! xx :)


	2. Entry 2

Hallo Diary!

The meeting was boring so I'm not going to talk about it!  
Today was Sunday! I love Sundays because me and Germany can spend all day together without Japan because he's at his bowling club. Today I rang Germany really early so we could both be up and ready to go to the cinema at 4pm! Our talk went like this:  
Me: Heeeeyyy Germany! :)  
BFF: Italy? It's 6 in the morning.  
Me: We need to get ready!  
BFF: What for?  
Me: The cinema silly!  
BFF: Italy you &*^#^*€#%^*+ idiot!  
Me: But... (I started crying because I don't like it when we fight!)  
BFF: Don't cry Italy. I'll be over as quickly as I can.  
Then he put the phone down.

We had an awesome time at the cinema! We went to see Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked! It was awesome! We got sweet popcorn and minstrels! We were on VIP seats as well! Germany seemed to enj...

Hallo Italy's diary.

I didn't enjoy any of this. It was excruciatingly painful! I hope he never makes me do it again!  
Germany

Bye from Italy :(


	3. Entry 3

Hallo Diary!

I'm better now because Germany said sorry for being mean. I don't like it when we fight! Japan said that me and Germany are a really good team and I agree! We are all going to the sealife centre next week. I want to see the seals and the jellyfish! I can't wait!

Japan got invited to America's party tonight so I'm going too! Germany didn't want to but I begged him and he said he would! Yay! Germany told me that I have to stay with him so I don't get hurt. He also told me not to take drinks from strangers. I'm going to be good for Germany!

I will bring you to the party and tell you about it later! Yay party!

Byyyeeee! :)

P.S Do you want a name? I think I'll call you... Susie!


	4. Entry 4

Author note: The language is symboled so I didn't have to change the rating.

Dear Susie

This party is rad! I'm havin so much €|^}^|+% fun! I saw Britin and we got #*?#^ out of our heads! I had like 20 %%~^€~^ thousand beers! Germany ran after Britin and France, after France came over and asked me whether I wanted to *#*?$€$*#$€*€}*~*$~*€€€~^~€$? I didn't quite understand but it was funny watching Germany chase them around! I'm really #^$*% myself cause I don't know what the ^#€ Germany's gonna do to me when he finds me under this %#€^# table! What do I dooooooooo?  
Germany's gonna %^*%€ kill me!

I'm gonna go and enjoy the rest of this #^^%^ arse party!

%** off Susie!


	5. Entry 5

Hallo Susie,

I feel really bad. I have a headache and little noises are like big bangs. Germany is going to write what I say.

Hallo Italy's Diary, Susie.  
It's Germany here. This is what Italy wanted to say.

The party was horrible! I got really drunk and I don't even know what most of the words last time mean! I'm very sorry anyway! I ran around all night with Britain and France. Britain kept asking if he was Catholic or Protestant and I didn't know. I'm glad Germany found me and took me away! Thanks Germany by the way. You weren't meant to write that! Oh right.

I'm looking forward to going to the sealife centre soon! I hope we have a good time!

It's Italy now. I'm gonna go now. I'll write when I feel better.

Bye Susie


	6. Entry 6

Hallo Susie!

I'm feeling much better now! In fact I'm fantabulous! I'm super! I'm going to the sealife centre tomorrow and I'm very excited! I want to watch the seal show and see the jellyfish. Germany said he wanted to see the sharks! I don't like sharks! Their teeth are too pointy and scary. What would I do if one of them bit my arms and legs off?

I went to get I've cream today with Sealand. Britain's brother is really nice and friendly. I had lots of fun at the park afterwards. I had fudge ice cream and he had banoffee! I tried a bit and it was really nice! I think I may be allergic to it though! I had an itchy tongue for the rest of the day! :(

I'll write about the sealife centre soon! Bye!

Love Italy xx :)


	7. Entry 7

Hallo Susie!

I snook you into the sealife centre with Germany and Japan! I got up at 6 and ran to wake up Germany and Japan. Germany punched me in the face and made me cry! He made it better by getting me meat and cheese for breakfast! It was yummy!

Anyway we got to the sealife centre and went straight to the jellyfish! France was there as well and he pushed Germany into the tank! He screamed a lot and I hid in the corner. When he got out he punched France lots of times in the face. I stated in the corner.

Afterwards we went to see the dolphin show! Japan really enjoyed it. When the show finished Japan got us a free swim with the dolphins. I called my dolphin Ludwig! Germany's dolphin (sticky friend) dragged him all round the pool and jumped him through a ring of fire! It was funny! We are now sat in a fancy seafood restaurant! I'm going to eat soon so bye!

Italy xx


	8. Entry 8

Hallo Susie!

Germany took me to the beach! We went swimming and I got really crispy in the sea! Germany went all red like a tomato and when I gave him a hug he swore at me in German! I didn't really understand but he said sorry anyway.

When we went to get ice cream we saw Russia! He invited us back to his house for tea. I'm at his house eight now! It's good that you're only small because otherwise I wouldn't be able to take you on all my adventures! I'm worried about Germany, he's sat in the corner swaying and whispering things into a pillow. What if he's ill? NOOOOOOO! I'm going to go and check him! Bye!

Italy xx


	9. Entry 9

Hallo Susie!

Russia said we could have a sleep over so I'm in Russia's spare room. Germany is sleeping downstairs on the sofa. It is quite scary up here. There are lots of stuffed animal heads and the floor keeps creaking and it's scaring me!

I hope Germany's okay! I don't want him to get hurt! I'm really scaring myself now! It's like a creepy haunted house! What if a mummy jumps out of the tomb thingy in the corner and eats meeeeeee! I might go and get Germany to help me because I'm very


	10. Entry 10

Hahaha

It's Russia here! I have taken your precious Italy! I demand £1'000'000 or Italy gets tortured! You may think I will get annoyed with him but I love the company! Even though it is excruciatingly painful!

Anyway you must come with full payment or you don't get... the thing back!

Hurry or hell be gone for ever!

Russia


	11. Entry 11

Germany here.

I just read the note and to be honest me und mein sticky friend aren't that worried. No one apart from me can cope with him for more than 24 hours so he'll be back soon. Most of the time he comes back in a box marked with some random swear word but it doesn't really matter as long as he gets back. No matter what people say I do care about him. I think I'd miss him if he wasn't here.

I might go and look for him just in case Russia's special. He's rather intimidating and Italy's scared of intimidating people so I can only imagine the scary things that he's done to him! I'm coming Italy!

Germany


	12. Entry 12

Germany again!

I'm hidden in Russia's basement. It's very scary! I think I probably shouldn't have brought you as I have a tenancy to say everything I write. What if I die down here and there's no one to help Italy!

Okay. To whom ever reads this, Italy got captured by Russia and I, Germany, went to find him. I left this diary out here in the hope me and my friend will be helped. If you are reading this I may be dead. Please save Italy!

Germany


	13. Entry 13

Hello.

It's Austria here. I found this diary while sneaking into Russia's house to find his piano and steal it. You see I broke mine because I played a note wrong on 'Fúr Elise' and I hit it a bit hard and the keys shattered. So of course u needed a new one and I thought Russia might have one.

Anyway. I'm not quite sure whether I should go and save Italy and possibly Germany, if he's not dead. I suppose I probably should. I think I will. Then they'd owe me big time and they would have to buy me a massive piano! Right I'm off!

Bye... Susie? Who calls their diary Susie?


	14. Entry 14

SUSIE!

I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive!  
It was so scary! I was sleeping and Russia grabbed me and took me to his dungeon! It was terrrrribbbblllleee! There were lots of scary things and I thought I was going to die!

Germany found me but Russia saw him trying to untie me and smacked him over the head with a potty that was down there. I cried and Russia stuffed vodka filled socks in my mouth. I think I did some embarrassing things and said more of the words I didn't understand like last time! The vodka tasted icky!

Austria found us both and said something about pianos and breaking, I think I was still a bit drunk. I think he said that he'd turn him into a piano and break his leg if he didn't let us go. I was confused because I thought Britain did music. But Austria kneed him in a naughty place and let us go!

I'm tired so I'm going to sleep now! Night Susie!


	15. Entry 15

Hallo Susie!

I'm full of energy and ready to bounce around the ceiling! It's exciting because it's my birthday soon! Germany promised he'd take me to the beach with a few other countries. He also said he'd let me ride on a donkey! I'm excited! That's a lot if you didn't understand!

I signed Germany up for a dating website! I thought he looked lonely and I decided he needed a girlfriend. He doesn't know yet because I want edit to be a BIG surprise! Yay! He'll love me forever! Wait! I just thought. I never thought if he liked girls or boys. I'm sure he said that France liked him. Another time he said France was nice. Good job I put boys right!  
Bye then

Italy xx


	16. Entry 16

Germany hates me!

The dating thing pulled up a match and it was a short, brunette who liked horse riding and shouting! He was perfect for him! It turns out he likes girls though! He told me off and sent me home. We were going to have pancakes with Jason (dating man) later! I'll have to go by myself. I don't think he'll mind. I'll explain what happened and we'll have some friendly pancakes! Yay that means I still get pancakes!

Germany said you were putting evil in me and to stop writing but I told him no! I love you Susie!

Italy xx


	17. Entry 17

I am so scared! Jason, the guy who was meant to have a date with Germany, kidnapped me and took me to his house in a sack. Why do I always get stolen? I'm in a big white room with only a white chair in it and it's hurting my eyes! I want to go home! I didn't mean to get Germany kidnapped by his date. I only wanted to make him happy!

Ahhhhh the walls are laughing like France! Help me please!

Suuussssiiiieeee!

Author Note: Hey guys! I have a Hetalia forum called 'Hetalia: Time Shift'. It's going really well so far and I was wondering of any of you would like to join? PM me if you have and questions. I hope you do join!


	18. Entry 18

Dear Not My Diary,

So I went to the restaurant to get some lunch today and found France's address (Addressed to Jason, I knew he was gay with a capital G!) and a swatch of a teddy, flower baby blanket. I immediately thought of Italy and decided to go to France's house. It's my good deed of the year.

Italy really is a piece of work! That Jason guy must be working for France! I (It's Britain if you hadn't guessed!) am currently trying to find a white room. No luck so far but I won't give up!

France could be doing a number of wrong things to the poor guy! No one deserves that! I'm coming Italy!

Italy's highly devoted, France hating friend, Britain.


	19. Entry 19

Dear Not My Diary

I found the room but Italy looks adorable! He's curled up in the corner asleep. Mint Bun won't let me disturb him, he looks really calm.

I saw France earlier cackling about something or another. I assumed it was about his *gulp* sexual activity with Jason! I tuned him out. They must be getting off on the cuteness of Italy sleeping! Horrible, horrible picture in my head, *shudder*!

I'm considering getting Italy some food and breaking him out tomorrow. I don't think I could make my scones in that time. Perfection takes time, time that I don't have. Plus I don't really want to move him from his cute position.

Arrrggggghhhhhh! I sound like France! I must now go and commit suicide. Good Bye!

The Soon To Be Dead Britain.


	20. Entry 20

Dear not my diary

It's still Britain, I decided death wasn't the best option. I'm going to be strong and get Italy out of here. I found France's wine cellar but I'm not sure Italy drinks so I'm going to look for a pantry.

I also need to buy Italy a birthday present. I got invited to his birthday party on Saturday and since I don't know whether we'll survive I feel like I should get him a present.

I should probably get back to saving Italy.

Soldier Britain bids you farewell!


End file.
